


Stargazing

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Tzuyu prepares to surprise Chaeyoung for their date night at Chaeyoung's special spot, which turns out to be an ideal place to stargaze.





	Stargazing

Date night was always a special night for Tzuyu, but tonight she had plans to make sure it was a date night like no other. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

Tzuyu had started work an hour earlier to try to get all the paperwork that would pile up on her desk done quicker so that she could leave earlier and get everything prepared for the evening. She rushed home and made sure to prepare the food for tonight.

“Food - check, drinks - check, blanket - check, basket - check. Everything is all set.” Tzuyu made the list aloud. “We haven’t done this in a long time. I hope Chaengie likes it”

Chaeyoung was on the top of a hill on the outskirts of the city. It was the place she could call her inner sanctum. Chaeyoung always felt at ease when she was here, and today was no different. It was approaching dusk in the city and Chae had been on the hill for a couple of hours, easel set up and paintbrush in hand. The painting was coming along well and it was helping take her mind off the bad day she had had at work.

“I knew you would be here” a voice called out from behind Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung turned and saw her girlfriend standing, basket in hand, smiling.

“Hey babe.” Chaeyoung put her paintbrush down and walked over to her tall girlfriend. She tried to plant a kiss on Tzuyu’s lips, only for Tzuyu to go on her tiptoes to be so annoyingly out of reach for Chaeyoung. This caused the smaller girl to pout.

“I’m sorry Chaengie, but you make it too easy to love you with your actions.” Tzuyu leant in and kissed the pout. “Anyhow, you know what today is right?”

“Of course I do, its date night,” Chaeyoung said excitedly.”Just let me finish up here and I’ll take you wherever you want to go, I’m nearly done.”

“Actually, I thought we could do something a bit different tonight Chaengie” Tzuyu shyly suggested as she slowly lifted the picnic basket she had prepared into the air. “I’d like to enjoy your special place with you tonight.”

Chaeyoung could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. “You would rather spend time here with me than in some fancy restaurant or at home?”

“Chae, home is wherever you are.” Tzuyu replied. “Sorry about the cheese but it is true. Whenever I’m with you, no matter where we are, I feel like I’m home.”

Chaeyoung felt the previously built up tears start to drip from the corner of her eyes and fall down her cheeks. “Tzuyu, I’m so happy you feel that way, because I feel the same with you.”

“Chae, please don’t cry” Tzuyu said as she leaned in and kissed the tears away as they dripped down Chaeyoung’s face.

Chaeyoung tears slowly started to cease falling. She quickly composed herself and said to Tzuyu “Let me just finish off this skyline and then we can have all night do do what we want to do.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tzuyu responded. 

And so twenty minutes passed, they seemed to go so slowly for Tzuyu, while for Chaeyoung they went quickly. “And done” Chaeyoung announced as she admired her work.

“That’s amazing Chaengie, you are so talented” Tzuyu walked over and gave her girlfriend a welcomed hug. “Now it's time for the picnic, we should start soon before we lose all the light.”

“Good idea Tzu” Chae helped Tzuyu lay out the blanket on the grass before taking the food and drink Tzuyu had earlier packed into the basket before Tzuyu pulled a carrier bag that she had packed into her side of the basket.

Tzuyu opened the bag and pulled out a couple of candlesticks, candles and a box of matches and laid them in the middle of the blanket.

“Wow! You really did come prepared to make this date night romantic didn’t you” Chaeyoung teased.

“Of course I did, I want tonight to be special. We are here in your special place, having our special night together.” Tzuyu grinned softly at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung always made Tzuyu feel special so it was only right that tonight Tzuyu returned the favour even more than she usually did.

The eating of the picnic was a slow but enjoyable process with both girls savouring the moment that they were sharing with each other. By now the sun had completely set and the only thing that was lighting the areas the girls were in were the candles on the blanket. Tzuyu had one last surprise for Chaeyoung this evening. She reached into the basket and pulled out two torches and a punnet of strawberries that she knew Chaeyoung would love.

“Close your eyes Chaengie” Tzuyu giggled as she blew out the candles and turned on one of the torches. She moved the candles that were no longer required and put the punnet of strawberries in the middle of the blanket. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and quickly found the light shining on her favourite fruit. She knew exactly what was coming. She laid down on the blanket and opened her mouth. A strawberry quickly entered the gap that had formed. Chae laughed at what was happening in that moment as she never would have expected anything like this to have happened today.

Tzuyu knew that Chaeyoung was enjoying herself, maybe a little bit too much. But as long as she was happy and enjoying herself, that made Tzuyu happy too. It didn’t take too long for the punnet to become empty and Tzuyu joined Chaeyoung in lying on the picnic blanket. 

The night sky above them was completely clear, there was not a cloud in sight, and the stars shone as bright as they could.

“I’ve never done stargazing before.” admitted Chaeyoung.

“It was one of my favourite things to do when I was younger.” Tzuyu started reminiscing with visions of her younger self back in Taiwan playing over and over in her mind. She could see herself staring out of her bedroom window and making notes of all the constellations she could see.

“Well I’m glad I was able to experience this with you tonight Tzuyu, and thank you for enjoying my inner sanctum with me.” Chaeyoung smiled softly.

“You say that as if we are going Chae,” Tzuyu pouted. “We have all night to stay here if we would like to. I want to stay a bit longer.”

“Okay, we can stay for a bit longer.” Chaeyoung got onto her hands and knees and pecked Tzuyu’s lips. This made Tzuyu happy and she started to do a small jiggle while lying on the blanket.

The night was passing peacefully with Tzuyu occasionally breaking a comfortable silence to tell Chaeyoung about some of the constellations that they could see, however one time, Tzuyu was interrupted by something that lit up the sky.

“Tzuyu, did you see that?” Chaeyoung gasped.

“I did, that was a shooting star. Quick, make a wish.” Tzuyu replied excitedly, as the pair closed their eyes and made their respective wishes.

“So what did you wish for then Tzu?” Chaeyoung asked.

“You know I can’t tell you”

“Aw please, it’s only us two here.” Chaeyoung tried to convince her girlfriend. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Fine.” Tzuyu sighed after much consideration. “I wished that the pair of us would stay together for the rest of our lives and have a happy family together.”

“That was exactly what I wished for too Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung’s smile beamed as she pulled Tzuyu into a warm embrace that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

“We should do this again,” Tzuyu said once the hug was broken. “I really enjoyed stargazing up here, perhaps this can become out spot.”

“I would like that, I would like that a lot.” Chaeyoung agreed.

“Shall we head back home?” Tzuyu asked as she sat up on the blanket.

“Well, it is starting to get late now” Chaeyoung joined Tzuyu in sitting up.

“Well then, lets pack everything up and we shall head back.” Tzuyu stood up and got off the blanket.

And that is what they did. Tzuyu packed the picnic things away and Chaeyoung packed her painting supplies away.

“Come on babe,” Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu extending her hand out for Tzuyu to grab. “Let’s head home.”

Tzuyu took Chaeyoung’s hand and interlocked their fingers before picking up everything and making their way back to their home, ready to do this all again on their next date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
